Amy's Battle
by Stray Cat Blues
Summary: Amy Rose and Sonic have known each other for a long time. The day soon comes when both learn the truth of how they feel for each other. Trouble soon follows and Amy battles on not only for the world but for Sonics heart. No lemon, and R-R please.
1. The truth is known but to a few

Cap'n: Ok well here goes my first official fan fic for Fan Fiction. Net. For those who dislike Sonic/Amy parings, well I'm sorry for ya because I just happen too. If you don't like Amy at all then please feel free to ignore this and go about doing whatever. For those who enjoy Sonic/Amy parings or just love Amy period, then please enjoy. 

Oh ya the ages (since Sega can't really seem to decide on a fixed age for our heroes which is just fine with me by the way.)

Sonic- 17

Amy - 16

Tails- 14 

Knuckles- 18

Big the cat- 21

Like I said…hope ya like it. 

Oh yeah all of the characters belong to Sega and not me…

Right and I'll make this pg-13 for the language, blood, and anything else I can come up with. Maybe some suggestiveness. However as stated NO LEMON 

-----------------------------

Chapter one- Sonic admits defeat, while Amy begins the battle. 

"Sonikku! Wait for me Sonic!!" a girls voice cut through the usual noise of Station Square. "Come on, I just want to have lunch with you!" 

The sight of the world-renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog fleeing from a smaller pink female hedgehog was a scene that could be seen on most any day in the newly rebuilt town of Station Square. Amy Rose was the name of the smaller pink hedgehog who chased after the blue hero, she was one of Sonics many loyal and close friends and a fierce warrior fighting by his side weather he wanted her to or not. However she had always wanted more, to be closer to Sonic, most believed it to be nothing more then a comical crush that would soon pass as Sonics continued escapes would bring sense into the girls mind. 

However to the love struck Amy, it was far more then a simple crush, she would admit it was just that after Sonics rescue of her from Metal Sonic so many years ago, however after the many years and adventures they had spent together she had fallen deeply in love with the speeding hero. She knew him as well as any of her other friends and every day she was able to spend with him only convinced her more that her love for him was true and not some crush or just hero worship. 

Still, Sonics continued fleeing whenever she tried to get TOO close was starting to grate on her nerves, another thing that was starting to anger her was the common misconception that she was nothing more then a ditz who just wouldn't learn her lesson with Sonic. Her eyes if one looked close enough belied the intellect and cunning that she was capable of, one didn't even need to look that close to see her compassion and her love for her friends, and her willingness to defend all the people who weren't able to stand up and defend themselves. 

She sighed as she thought of her Sonikku once again; despite his rough nature with her at times she knew that he felt the same way as she did for people. That was one of the reasons she loved him so much, he would risk her life to save even Eggman if he was in some sort of trouble. She slowed down her pace as she watched Sonic run down the coastline. Amy sighed once again as she turned away to head back to her own apartment. 

"Oh Sonic, why can't we just…" Amy turned again to see the dust cloud her hero/love left as he ran for the hills once again. "… I won't give up however, no matter how long it takes, I'll make you mine one day and we'll be happy together…" Smiling at this thought Amy turned back around and started to whistle a cheerful tune as she walked back towards her empty apartment and knew that tomorrow was another day for her to prove to Sonic just how much she really did care for him.

------------------

Sonic blew down the beach as fast as he dared possible without hurting something or someone. The sight of Amy bearing down on him yelling her pet name for him and asking if he would like lunch coursed him to do what he did best. Amy was a friend, no a really good friend and very nice looking and cute to boot and… "_Come on snap out of it Damnit, now Is not the time to daydream about Amy…I've made my mind up on what I am going to do with her…but for now…"_

Sonic did indeed have feelings for Amy that were more then platonic, he was starting to fall in love with her just as much as she was with him, but there were more important things to think about, as much as he wanted to go to lunch with her as well as do a great many other things with her, he just couldn't risk it. _" She comes on these adventures and battles to often as it is, if Eggman or any one else hoping to take me on was to find out I love her then she would just be a walking target…" _Sonic started to slow down as his thoughts took him on a different path then his feet suggested. 

__

"And that's the last thing I want for her, to be nothing more then a target to some people, if she was harmed or killed because of me…" Sonic shook his head as he stopped completely, he looked around to see where his feet had taken him this time and was surprised to see himself at the Lighthouse that was located on emerald coast. He had spent time here before just relaxing and fishing with his friend Big, this happened to be his favorite fishing spot outside of the jungle that the big cat lived in. 

Not surprising Sonics eyes located the big purple cat sitting on the sand, his friend froggy sitting with him, both staring at the water as Big waited for a bite on his rod. "Hey big guy, it's been awhile eh? " Sonic waved at Big to help get his attention, Big had became one of his best friends and was stronger then even Knuckles, but was a bit slow on the draw when it came to thinking. 

Big smiled as Sonic walked over and sat down beside him, "Hey Sonic, what brings you way out here?" Big had an feeling that he knew what the reason was but decided to ask anyway, it seemed as though his pal was feeling as blue as his fur color. 

Sonic gave a laugh as he lie back on the sand and started up into the sky. "Just Amy again Big…she caught me by surprise near the burger shop at Station Square, wanted to go for lunch but I had to decline when she almost caved my ribs in from the hugs". 

Big only nodded, he had seen how tightly Amy would cling to Sonic, sometimes it scared even him how strong she could be when it came to Sonic, Big slowly started to reel in his line hoping to attract something. "Seems to me Sonic that you should just tell Amy to leave you alone period if you really don't want her doing all that to you ". 

Sonic just sighed and he looked around to make sure a certain fox wasn't about to pop out of the sand or come flying in from the sky before turning to look at Big with a serious look on his face. " Big you got to promise me you won't tell a soul what I'm about to tell you"

The cat nodded as he reeled in his line and aimed another cast out at the water. " Me and froggy won't tell anyone else, you can count on that Sonic." 

Taking a deep breathe and closing his eyes the blue blur finally let the words that had been plaguing his mind see the light of day. " Big…I…well…like Amy…"

Big slowly nodded as he saw his lure plunk down into the water, he had a feeling that Sonic meant to say more but some things just couldn't be rushed even if it involved the worlds fastest being alive. Froggy gave an excited croak as something bit on Big's lure and started the tug of war with the large cat that would either end in the fish or the cat getting a meal. 

Sonic temporarily forgot about his statement and confession as he tried to help his friend reel in what looked to be a good sized fish, his shouts of encouragement mingled with Froggy's croaks and Big's grunting. All their problems forgotten as the three friends enjoyed each other's company in one of the world's oldest ways.

--------------------

"Achooo!!!" Amy Rose let out a heavy sneeze, as she was just about to turn a corner. "_Maybe my Sonikku is talking about me now…I hope its something good". _And of course this led to her day dreaming about her hero. "_Maybe tomorrow I can convince him to go to Twinkle Park with me…"_

Amy was so caught up in her thoughts about Sonic that she didn't see the person she was about to run into, both Amy and the orange colored fox gave a yelp of surprise as they ran smack into each other. Amy gave a hurt yell as something heavy fell upon her foot, her foot hurt so bad that she sat down, her eyes tearing up from the sudden and unwanted pain that she just experienced. She looked up at the other person about to give her a piece of her mind when she noticed just whom it was. 

"Tails!?" Amy yelled, her foot felt like it had been crushed. "Why didn't you watch where you were going!" Amy's eyes betrayed a flash of anger and annoyance, how could she catch up to Sonic tomorrow if her foot was hurt was what crossed her mind. 

The orange kitsune looked apologetic as he quickly grabbed the large bag he had been carrying. "Sorry Amy, but I needed some parts to update the Tornado Three and I guess I was just going over the specs in my mind when I bumped into you". 

Amy winced as she tried to stand on the foot that Tails had dropped his machine parts on; she sat back down again and sighed. "Now how am I going to get home…" Amy stared up at Tails who grinned and started to back away, he knew how she was like when she was angry and he didn't want to be "hugged" by accident helping her. A plan to save his own skin and make Amy much happier quickly formed in his mind. 

"Uhhh Amy, how about I call Sonic and have him help you, I've really got to get this parts home?" Tails wasn't known a boy genius for nothing, if anything would cheer up Amy and make her forget all about the incident then it would be Sonic. 

"Really!" Amy giggled and smiled "Your so sweet Tails thank you very much" Amy closed her eyes and started to imagine what it would be like traveling on Sonics back to her apartment. 

"_Sonics not going to be too happy with this, but I don't think I can carry Amy and all these parts too" _Tails thought, as he reached for his Cell phone. "_I just hope Sonic isn't to mad at me for this…" _

-----------

Sonic waved goodbye to Big who had since their talk caught quite a few fish, Normally Sonic would have stayed to help Big take the fish back to his home, but one call from Tails had changed his plans. Dust and sand was kicked up high in the air as the speedy hedgehog ran toward Station Square. 

Though he sounded very unhappy about what Tails had done and the subsequent putting the burden of getting Amy home on Sonics shoulders, he had to admit he was a bit worried. Amy would be fairly defenseless till Sonic arrived and if Eggman thought it a golden opportunity to kidnap her, he knew that old Ivo wouldn't pass that chance up. 

Tails had said he had helped Amy to the steps of the train station before boarding the train himself to go to his workshop and home. As Sonic sped down the coast he saw the rebuilt train station and a more importantly Amy. Sonic prepared himself to be a bit rude if Amy started to get clingy and mushy, no doubt she would ask him in to watch movies or have dinner. Sonic smiled despite him, despite everything else, Amy could cook chilidogs and basically anything else to perfection, his stomach rumbled in response to the memory of her cooking. _"Ya know, I am rather hungry, maybe I'll take her up on dinner if she offers it to me". _

Amy sat on the steps, her head between he hands waiting for her hero Sonic to show up. "He sure runs fast when it comes to getting away from me " at this she sighed and looked up only to give a gasp of surprise. 

"Hey Amy" Sonic stood in front of the Amy with a big grin on his face, he didn't seem at all upset about having to carry her home. That smile of his warmed her heart and made her forget her previous depressing thoughts.

"Sonikku you're here!" With a large sweet smile Amy attached herself to Sonic who gasped for air about three seconds after her wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you so much Sonikku for coming to help me home and all", her hurt foot totally forgotten Amy started to snuggle up against Sonic.

Blushing Sonic tried to find the words to call her off, it seemed a lot harder to do so ever since he had confessed to Big about his feelings for her. He tried to shake his head and think of how easy it could be to ditch her till she calmed down long enough for him to take her home. But judging by her excited happy voice and the death grip she had on him he wouldn't be going anywhere. Even as she started to nuzzle his cheek he thought of a brilliant plan that would satisfy both of them.

"Oh Ames" Sonic put as much hope and friendliness as he could into his voice. 

"Yes Sonikku?" Amy said while still smothering the object of all her affection and love, she tried to enjoy what little time she could get with Sonic. He was more then likely going to run off as soon as he took her home again.

"If you'll let me go and allow me to take you home Ames, maybe me and you can…uhh spend the night watching movies or something…together you know?" As much as Sonic despised Amy's idea of movies, he could defiantly feel a rib breaking and the wiser choice though no less painful was to hurry her home. 

With a squeal of delight Amy suddenly let go of Sonic and smiled into his face. "You really mean it? The WHOLE night just me and you??" When Sonic painfully nodded Amy's grin got wider. "Oh I know the perfect movie for us to watch Sonikku and…I'll make your favorite food!" 

Without another word said Sonic grabbed Amy and with another squeal of delight from the girl he put her on his back and took off in a flash. Bad romance movies or not, Amy's cooking was not a thing to miss, even if he had to help he stand while she cooked. Sonics stomach rumbled as he sped down the streets of Station Square towards Amy's home. Amy herself was to occupied with holding on to Sonic and planning the perfect evening for the two, it was so rare that Sonic would even enter her home and she wasn't going to let this chance go to waste.

__

"…I can't believe Sonic is being so nice now, I'd of thought for sure he would have refused or something. Well I won't let this go to waste, I'll show him that I'm the girl for him, he won't be able to resist me much longer I just know it." 

Amy smiled at the thought and snuggled up against Sonic as he sped his way towards her home. The day had couldn't have turned out any better in her opinion. She even forgot the throbbing pain in her foot while she held on to her hero. She had to remember to thank Tails the next time she visited him, he had unknowingly gotten her foot so to speak in the door to Sonics heart. Giggling to herself once again Amy continued her scheming on how the night for her and Sonic should go. 

Sonic's mind was racing almost as fast as his feet, _"Why am I so nervous about talking to her about stuff like that…I can't hide behind the excuse of not wanting her to be target, she's a target already by just knowing me…" _Sonic gave a gasp as Amy increased her hold on his neck, it seemed this night would be an interesting one indeed.

Escaping the notice of both Sonic and Amy was a small hovering object that had followed the pink hedgehog throughout the day. It had stayed in the shadows and recorded everything she had been doing since the chase with Sonic earlier that day. Sputtering electronic babble it turned and followed both hedgehogs. 

Tonight was going to be a night of extremes for our Heroes, Will Sonic be able tell Amy how he feels? Will Amy find out for herself? Will the mystery bot revel its purpose? All would be answered on this night and Sonic and Amy would find themselves neck deep in yet another adventure and this time they would face it themselves, together. 

__________

A/n- Heh…yeah I'm a hack aren't I…I'd appreciate any reviews (non flames please) if you got any suggestions go ahead and make yourself feel welcome to say em. 

…..

Err right….. ...I Got nothing else to say so…R&R please.


	2. The few increase in number

Cappy-Well here's chapter two, as I stated before, I'm not much of a writer but I do enjoy it, so if this sucks then feel free to blame me, not that I'm forcing anyone to read _ _

Not to give away any plot but I think we know who the main bad guy is in this little story, however what he does may surprise you. I kind of like a little bit of a plot twist now and then. Though I'm sure it won't be a big one. 

Right legal stuffs again, Sega and Sonic Team own these chacters I do not. 

Age stuff…just go look in the first chapter J 

Well, on to the story. 

------------------------------

Chapter Two- A night shared, evil ambitions planned. A friend returns.

----

"Hey Ames, wake up where here" The sound of Sonics voice woke Amy from her daydream; it had been such a good one too. Still Sonics voice meant that she was home and the night she had planned could commence. 

Amy Rose hoped down from Sonics back, wincing once again as pain shot through her hurt foot. A little pain however wasn't going to stop her though, this night would be special, and she had Sonic with her this time. They would watch movies together and share dinner and then maybe they could just talk to one another. She smiled, for once Sonic had to sit still and listen and she had much to say. 

"Hey Amy hurry up with the door, its getting cold ya know" Sonic tapped his foot impatiently; he hated having to wait for almost anything. 

"Ok ok just let me find my key Sonic!" Amy searched hurriedly through the pocket on her dress and soon procured the key to her apartment. With a smile of triumph she opened the door to her apartment and gestured for Sonic to enter first. 

Sonic walked in but soon slowed to a stop as he looked around the living room of Amy apartment, the entire room was painted a soft pink and had at least four or five Sonic dolls sitting in various places. He gulped as he continued to look around, it stunned him that was all, the rest of the living room looked like a normal living room, well except for the heart shaped couch that he figured would be the one he would have to watch those movies on. 

"Heh…uhh did you redecorate or something Ames? It seems less….blue then the last time I was here" Sonic turned to see Amy limping her way into the living room to stand beside him, he quickly moved over to her to give her a hand in walking.   


Amy smiled as Sonic gave her his hand, she gladly took it, her foot was still throbbing from having to move around on it. She winced again as new pain shoot through it. _"…That Tails, if he hadn't gotten Sonic to come and get me I'd…" _

Amy didn't finish her thoughts; Sonic had already grabbed her and was carrying her over to the couch. Amy blushed as her hero and love sat her down and handed her a pillow for her foot. "_Sonikku is being so nice to me tonight…mmm I could get used to that"_

"Hey Amy, you should rest your foot, doesn't look like it's going to get much better tonight, don't worry about dinner ok." Sonic grinned to her, he was really hoping her foot wasn't broke or anything, her moving around on it wouldn't help it in any case. 

Amy only shook her head as she struggled to get off the couch. "No Sonic, I promised you dinner and I'll not go back on it." Despite Sonics efforts she managed to get off the couch, and despite the pain she smiled sweetly at him. "Now you just sit down and watch TV, this won't take long Sonikku". 

Sonic shook his head as Amy limped her way to the Kitchen. _"Sometimes there is just no talking to that girl…oh well." _Sonic flopped down and started to flip through the channels, as usual nothing worth watching was on. Yawning Sonics eyes started to droop; soon the true blue hero was fast asleep and snoring gently. 

------------------

__

An hour later… 

"Oh Sonikku, dinner is ready!" Amy walked slowly from the kitchen, her foot still hurt but she didn't mind, she was about to have a lovely dinner with her true love and it would take nothing short of Eggman attacking too ruin this evening. 

When no answer came from the living room Amy started to fear that perhaps he had run out on her once again. Amy started to sniffle but noticed a familiar looking sneaker hanging over the edge of her couch. With a slightly wicked grin she walked over to where Sonic was sleeping and lowered her face to his. 

"Sonic…oh Sonic wake up" Amy whispered softy in his ear, Sonic only grunted and sweated at Amy who just brushed his hand away. "If you don't get up your food might get cold" 

Sonic continued to snore as he rolled over, Amy giggled slightly and wrapped her arm around him. Tugging gently she rolled Sonic back over to face her, leaning down once again Amy lightly kissed his cheek. "Wake up sleeping prince" Amy whispered once again into Sonics ear. 

Sonics eyes popped open as he soon as Amy kissed his cheek, blushing red at her actions and words he tried to sit up but forgetting that Amy's arm was still around him only succeeded in making her lose her balance and bringing her down into his lap. Amy seeing an opportunity wrapped her arms around Sonic once again and start to this time gently hug him. 

"Nice to see your awake Sonikku, I'm so glad you didn't run away again" As Amy started to snuggle with Sonic the blue blur started to struggle. 

"Hey you could've gotten me up some other way Amy" Sonic grumbled as he started to extricate himself from Amy's grasp. Waking up Sonic had discovered that his hunger had not disappeared at all. 

Amy giggled as Sonic tried to get out of her grasp, normally she would have him in a death grip by now but since he was still here and dinner was ready she knew he wasn't going anywhere. After a lot more giggles and Sonics grumbling they were separated, Amy stood up and brushed off her dress while Sonic turned his nose towards the kitchen. 

"Mmmmm, smells like you've outdone yourself again Ames," Giving his patented Sonic grin, he offered Amy a hand once again back into the kitchen, Amy always unable to resist that face, merely nodded and took his hand as they both walked back to the kitchen. 

---------------------------

__

Time- Same as above events.

Location- Unknown stretch of coast.

………Self-repairs complete…main power source unavailable..

Switching to emergency backup battery……Power estimate 34%…

23 hours 5 minutes and 9 seconds before emergency power fails…

Checking armament…………Booster not recommended, power drain to high..

Laser Blaster…Also not recommended, power for two shots only…

Query Mission Objective………No current mission stated…pervious mission completed. 

Destruction of the E series complete…Searching database for Enemy/Hostile/Friendly listings…………Doctor Ivo Robotnik AKA Eggman registered as enemy…Sonic the Hedgehog registered as hostile…Amy Rose registered as friendly.

Uplinking to EggSat for geo location………4.6 miles from Station Square……Compiling new mission…Preparing to test gears and optical sensors…

A large metallic form arose from the sand as though waking from a long nap. Its battered and beat hull seemed older then it was, small groaning noises emanated from the form as it stood to its full height. Two small lights blinked on and off at what looked like its head. A small hovering object appeared right behind the form as it slowly turned itself in the general direction of Station Square. 

__

Foreign material has brought operational efficiency down by 23.9 percent, proceeding with removal of foreign material. 

With a great whoosh of air the object created a huge cloud of sand and dust around itself, its metal hull no longer covered in sand and dust, it even recovered a slight gleam to itself. The two lights near on its head no longer flickered on and off but maintained themselves to a steady light. The head of the object swiveled around as if to take in its location and position.

__

Confirmation of position complete…New mission objectives complete. Mission objective one, Find the subject known as Amy Rose, Mission objective two, find new main power source. Mission Objective three, continue hostilities towards Doctor Eggman… Commencing mission now. 

The metallic object crouched down and its back legs produced tires as soon as they hit the ground. With a slight squeal of rubber the object shot its way down the beach. The lights on its head, which could now be distinguished as its eyes, shone unceasingly. It sped away towards its mission and its own survival.

------------

__

Amy's Apartment. 

Kitchen Table. 

Sonic reached for another chilidog almost as soon as he finished swallowing the last one he had grabbed. As he had thought before Amy's cooking was once again superb. Amy however wasn't as hungry as Sonic; she picked at her food and tried to avoided looking at Sonic. She wanted this evening to go better then it seemed to be going but she still wanted to ask him one question, a really evening killer but it wouldn't leave her mind.

"Hey Amy what's bothering you?" Amy looked up to see Sonic staring at her, it looked like he was trying to hide it but she knew she could detect a hint of concern in his voice and face. 

Putting on her sweetest smile Amy tried to turn the conversation away from what was bothering her. "Its nothing Sonikku…Hey do you know what kind of upgrades Tail was talking about doing to the Tornado 3 when he nearly crushed my foot today?" 

Sonic stretched as he finished off his last chilidog and put his feet on the table as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the fading after taste of Amy's cooking. "I really don't know Ames… he's been kinda of secretive about it….I've got no clue what else he can turn that thing into and I…WHOA!" 

Sonic yelled as he leaned too far back in his chair, with a loud thunk the back of his head hit the floor of Amy's floor. Sonic gave a single grunt before he semi passed out from the impact. Amy ,despite Sonic being hurt, had a hard time not laughing at how Sonics face looked before he hit the floor. 

Grabbing a roll of gauze she had bought one day when she had been less then happy with Sonic over something she hurried over to her fallen hero. Trying hard to keep from giggling to herself she set Sonics head in her lap as she started to apply the wrap around his head. A few minutes later and a lot of gauze Sonic gave a weak groan and opened his eyes to see Amy's bright eyes staring back at him. 

"You ok Sonikku?" Despite the whole situation being funny she managed to look concerned and worried for Sonic. 

__

"She looks like an angel…" Sonic blinked once before sitting himself up and shaking his head slowly. "uhh….thanks for the med attention Ames…" Thinking back on what had just happened Sonic couldn't help but start to chuckle.

His laughter was contagious; Amy soon started to laugh good naturedly with him. Both of them sat in the floor of Amy's kitchen and laughed together, Sonic forgot all about his previous vows not to let Amy know how he felt and started to let show his true feelings for her. 

"Heh if you think that's funny wait till you see what you look like when I'm done!" Before Amy could blink Sonic had grabbed her and started to mess with her quills and fur. Despite her protests Amy couldn't help but keep laughing as she tried to push Sonic away from her. 

After some effort Amy managed to turn the tides against the worlds fastest hedgehog, she was able to push Sonic back long enough for her to get her arms around him, thus bringing both down to the floor. Amy set about getting her revenge as she started to tickle Sonic, our hero was defenseless against this new attack and soon started to laugh as hard as Amy was just a few moments ago. 

After a few more minutes of the two wrestling and tickling each other both separated to take a breather. Sonic couldn't help but grin at Amy whose quills and fur looked like she had just got into a fight and lost, of course he couldn't say that, considering his chest still hurt from all the laughing she had caused him by tickling him. 

Amy was about to say something when the clock she had put on her TV started to beep its alarm, without another thought Amy quickly grabbed the confused Sonic and nearly dragged him to the couch in front of the TV. Quickly grabbing the remote she flipped the channels until it rested on the Romantic Movies channel. 

"…Come on Amy not this…" Sonic looked unhappy at the prospect of having to sit through a forty five minute movie that was bound to be as cheesy as some of Eggmans bots. 

"Shhh its coming on Sonikku and you promised me you would watch one with me" Amy to stop Sonics protest wrapped one of her arms around him and squeezed him gently while giving him the most gentle and sweet look that she could manage. 

Sonic only sighed and looked uncomfortable as he could. "Fine, but just one Amy, no more cuz after that I'll jet if you make me watch another one." Sonic looked away as he finished speaking, that was the final word on the matter and he wouldn't accept no, not even from Amy. 

Amy however had no thoughts of protesting, She read in-between Sonics words, it sounded as though he would stay longer even after his promise of a movie with her. Nodding silently she just leaned against Sonic and began to watch her movie. Our hero prepared himself for a long nap and a certain flying object continued to monitor them unseen from one of Amy's windows… 

---------------------

__

Rebuilt Mystic Ruins Base 

"hmmm Metal do you see what I see?" A voice called from behind a huge office chair that was facing towards a huge monitor screen that was showing the current events in one Amy Rose's apartment and had been for the past few hours. 

Metal Sonics eyes glowed red as they focused on its rival and namesake, While the machine wasn't supposed to have any feelings at all, it had seemed of late that a burning hatred of Sonic and Amy had grown to dangerous proportions. As it's electronic brain moved at light speeds to try to determine just want answer it's creator wanted. 

"I see two weak, obstacles in your path Master Eggman…" Metal Sonics harsh electronic voice answered after a few more seconds of thinking. 

"Ha ha ha ha, yes your right, however I'm talking about the opportunity that we have just been shown thanks to my new Recordobot 2000!" Dr. Ivo Robotnik "Eggman" turned his chair to his so far smartest and most deadly creation. "That fool Sonic has just shown me that he is in love with little miss Amy Rose!" 

Eggman slammed his fist into his chairs arm as if to add emphasis to the implications of his words. " Metal I have just come up with a most ingenious plan that will aid us in destroying our most hated foe!" Laughing a bit manically the mad doctor turned back to continue to watch the goings on at Amy's apartment. 

Metal Sonic, despite the aforementioned lack of emotions, gave what could almost be called a snicker at the sound of the news. Any plan that could involve the death of both hedgehogs would be plan it wanted to be part of. 

"You see Metal…that hedgehog has always been on to think with his heart not his head…our task is to help those two love birds around…I want them to be so far in love by the end of the month that he can't see anything other then her!" Eggman gave a sinister smile as he waited for his minion to question his plan. 

"But Dr. Eggman…how will making Sonic and Amy happy by helping them along in love help us or destroy Sonic and Amy? 

Eggman suddenly stood up and prepared himself for the speech he was about to give, Ivo loved few things in life and showing others how intelligent he was in the most dramatic fashion was one of them. 

"You see dear Metal, with Sonic blinded by Amy, he won't be able to concentrate as well as he should, every time he fights he'll think of her and possibly how she is faring." Eggman drew a breath as he gestured with his arms. " We both know that even when Sonic doesn't return the love she shows him she goes into battle with him, with her around and him showing his true feelings towards her they will both be more concerned with the other then trying to stop me!"

Eggman started to pace as he went over the finer points of his plan in his mind as well as to Metal Sonic. "Once the two are distracted with each other we can grab the chaos emeralds and finish them both off either at the same time or separately….with Sonic gone no one can stand in my way to rule Earth!" 

Metal Sonics processors started going over his master's plan as soon as the data could be entered. It was a plan with faults but the prognoses that Metal came up with was a 79% chance of succeeding. A good chance like that should never be passed up and so Metal Sonic did what was natural to a machine of Robotniks "Master Eggman, I request to volunteer for this assignment, based on my…"

The mad doctor only raised a hand to silence his creations speech. " Yes I know Metal…I have something very special in mind for you…"

Eggman gave another smirk as he settled back down into his chair. "Yes Sonic my vexing yet skilled foe…I'll bring you down with the only weakness you have…your love for your friends and the love that you have for little Amy Rose…mwhahahahahahahaha".

The echoes of the evil doctors laugh could be heard reverberating thought the hidden base that was located in the strange and deep jungle. The plans of Robotnik it would seem would be implanted soon; it would be a blessing and a curse for our heroes, as they would find out soon enough. 

------------

__

Amy Roses apartment. 

The sounds of Amy crying woke Sonic up with a start, quickly rubbing his eyes he looked around to see if Eggman had just broken in or something. "Amy! What's the matter what's going on?…Is it URK" 

Sonic gave a gasp as Amy latched onto him nearly driving the air from his body, she was crying a river and sobbing as if there was no tomorrow. "Oh Sonikku…_sob…_It was so sad…They never got to tell each other how they…_sob…_felt before she died…"

Sonic blinked a few times before it dawned on him what Amy was talking about. "Oh the movies…hey don't cry so much Ames it was just a movie…"

However poor Amy just couldn't stop crying, she had seen that girl in the movie as herself and it had brought all her fears to the surface. Sonic knew he had to do something to help her, after all it was starting to break his heart to see her cry that much. He did what he considered would be the best and only way to cheer Amy up.

Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy and drew her close to him, "Shhh, Amy calm down, it was just a movie ok…don't worry I'm here for ya" he said as he gently stroked her quills. Amy slowly stopped crying and sobbing into Sonics chest, she soon returned the embrace to Sonic, as they both sat there on the couch holding on to each other for a long time.

"Thank you Sonic…" Amy whispered as she felt herself starting to drift off to sleep. She didn't want to let go of Sonic, but she couldn't since he was holding on to her.

Soon Amy did fall asleep, however Sonic still held on to her and continued to stroke her quills as he too felt sleeps warm embrace calling him back once again for the night. After a few minutes he too feel asleep and the two friends lay in each others arms, sleeping as gently as newborns unaware of the evil that was plotted against them.

--------------

Cap'n- Woo, well there's another one. I tend to do all my updating on the weekends cuz of school and the like. 

I want to thank all the people who have given me reviews so far, thank you so very much, it really helped me get up and write this morning when I saw all the nice things that were said ^-^

Oh yeah, one shout out to a special author who's own writings were one of many that sorta inspired me to write.. Shout out to SweetLilAmyRose, thankes for listening to me babble on Aim J 

Heh three guesses on who the mystery robot is…and the first two don't count ;)

Well folks, continue on with the R&R if ya can, I'll hope to ship another chapter out to ya soon enough. 


	3. Amy's rage is known, the freind makes hi...

Cap'n- Right folks…. This ere is chapter 3.…once again thanking all the reviewers with their kind words though I fear their going to give me an ego lol.

Meh, anyway keep on reading folks, I've really enjoyed writing SonAmy and this probably won't be the last fic I do…still I've got to finish this one first lol. 

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters/locations/moves etc that all belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. 

Age stuff- well since this is the third chapter and some people have short memories…

Once again people, Sega, Sonic team have never given an official age to our heroes…

Amy- 16

Tails-14

Knux-18

Big the cat-21

Right on with the story then. -

------------------

__

Next Morning

Amy Rose's Apartment.

The early morning light shed its warm glow through windows and skylights throughout the entire town, its promise of a new day and new beginnings slowly made its also made its way into the hearts of the citizens throughout Station Square. One citizen in particular, Miss Amy Rose, whose heart didn't need the warming light but welcomed it just the same. 

Last night had been a dream for Amy; she had spent the night just cuddled in the arms of her hero and love Sonic. It had almost seemed magical, like it truly was a dream but Sonic still slept on her couch and Amy could almost still feel his warmth around her.

Amy had woken up but five minutes ago, she had almost forgotten where she was and what had happened and nearly punched Sonic square in the nose as she stretched like she always did when she awoke. She giggled as she turned the stove on to make Sonic his breakfast, She knew Sonic wasn't much of a morning person and surely wouldn't have wanted to be socked in the face as a wake up call. 

Last night…Amy began to recall it in perfect detail, she had made Sonic promise to watch romance movies with her and surprisingly he has agreed. Of course he had fallen asleep almost as soon as the movie came on but that didn't bother Amy to much, she was just glad to be sitting there with him. The movie had been so sad, The hero and heroine had fought side by side to save the world but alas, in the end the heroine had fallen in combat by her loves side. She had desperately loved the hero but he had not so much as returned her glances. The ending had shocked Amy who immediately felt a terrible feeling that something like that would happen to her. 

__

"But my Sonikku comforted me, he didn't complain that I was crying or anything he just held me till I stopped…" Amy couldn't help but smile, His embrace had done more then he thought. It had relived her fears and had shown her that he did care for her. She knew that Sonic wouldn't give up easily, he had a reason for not returning her love but she knew that if she battled on she would eventually win his love. 

Amy stopped rolling flour to make biscuits for a second. What reason could Sonic have…it puzzled Amy as she could find no answer on her own accord. She shook her head as she continued to make both of their breakfasts, whatever reason he had she resolved she would find out somehow. 

-----------

__

Another Part of the City 

.……Location of Subject Amy Roses apartment found…severing uplink to EggSat…checking battery back up time- 15 hours 39 minutes and 9 seconds…Mission of locating Friend Amy Rose critical…

Ponderously a large metallic object walked down a small alleyway, it was covered in sand and dust and looked quite a fearsome sight with its eyes glowing in the still dark alleyways. It seemed to move with a purpose if robots could do such a thing. 

__

4.9 miles until arrival at Amy Roses apartment…Initializing hedgehog scanner……Warning, Subject Amy Rose in presence of Hostile…Increasing speed…Initiating protocol Protect Amy Rose from hostile hedgehog, defend at all costs…

The hulking robot eyes suddenly flashed as it started to increase its speed, it knocked over garbage cans and anything else that entered its path. Its right arm raised, a fearsome gun like object looking ready and primed. If one was to be foolish enough to get close enough, they would be able to infer that the robot was almost angered or worried about something. 

Illogical decision, not enough power for effective combat…checking newly created emotional matrix for possible reason……………Amy Rose is classified as friend…prevented Hostile known as Sonic from destroying this unit…must protect friends no matter cost……

Still illogical…however…No other reason can be given…New Mission objective created, Protect Amy Rose from any and all harm…use recently created protocol to ensure mission objective success. 

Clearing the alleyway the robot burst into the street, its wheels down and already hitting the pavement. Startled bystanders would later report of a robot looking of Doctor Eggmans design with a object hovering beside it matched the same robot that had been reported years earlier during the Chaos Crises. 

E-102 Gamma's processors whirled away as it conflicted with the newly created emotional matrix that had been created while in contact with Amy, The main power source had down an unthinkable thing and overridden all protocols and fail safes. After the main power source had left, Gamma had begun terminal self repair procedures, however Gamma had unknowingly kept the emotions that the main power source and Amy had created.

"Amy Rose…Classified Friendly…In Danger, Objective will be accomplished" Gamma monotone voice rang out, startling those who had just began to regain their wits from seeing it burst from a dark alleyway. Gamma without wasting another second begin to sped it's way towards Amy Roses apartment. Gamma had know way of knowing that soon the troublesome emotions that it had started to feel would soon become a part of its everyday life. 

-------------

__

Amy Roses Apartment 

45 minutes later…

"Oh Sonikku! Your breakfast is ready." Amy called out from the kitchen, She knew he was still there and she was hoping he was still asleep, she wanted to wake him up like last time. 

With a giggle Amy crept up to the couch like a predator stalking her prey, she couldn't help but smile at that thought. Quietly she stalked closer and closer to the couch, she licked the dryness form her lips she was ready to strike. Amy was just about to leap over the couch and pounce on her beloved when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and covered her eyes. 

A familiar chuckle cut through her yell of surprise, causing her to laugh as well. "Sonikku how could you do that to me, after I cooked you breakfast too". Amy reached up and removed his hands from around her eyes.

Sonic only smirked as he crossed his arms. "Well how could you try to sneak up on me like you did last time" He laughed at Amy's hurt and innocent expression. "Maybe that'll teach you that you can't surprise the worlds fastest and coolest hedgehog"

Amy rolled her eyes as she walked back into the kitchen, "Look, like I said Mr. Hot-Shot, your breakfast is ready." 

Sonic looked surprised as he also entered kitchen to see a fully loaded table with breakfast for two. "Hey Ames you know you didn't have to make me anything" 

Amy only pulled out Sonics chair for him and motioned for him to sit down. " Can't I make my favorite hero in the whole wide world a little food before he departs in the morning?" Amy stated once again with her sweetest most innocent voice. 

Knowing better the to refuse and not being crazy enough to pass up one of Amy's meals Sonic sat down and began to dig in. Amy was smiling softy as she sat down opposite of Sonic and watched him eat. He took no notice of her attentions as he continued to stuff himself, once again Amy's cooking was far to good to ignore even for a second. 

Unfortunately Sonic as usually sometimes moved to fast for his own good and in the process of eating another jelly filled biscuit managed to get a large smear of jelly all over his face. This of course caused Amy to began to laugh, Sonic had smeared the jelly in such away that he looked as though he had mustache and since it was strawberry he slightly resembled a certain mad doctor.

As Amy tried her best to keep from falling out her chair and rolling on the floor, Sonic looked at her puzzled. Thinking that Amy had lost her mind or something he reached for another biscuit when his reflection caught his eye in a spoon that had been laying there. 

Sonic raised an eyebrow as he realized just what Amy was laughing about. _"_Hey its not that funny Amy_" _. Sonic cleared his throat and prepared to see if she would get herself back under control.

"Oh please spare me Mr. Robotnik!…please oh where is my Sonikku when I need him" Amy tried her best to act like the damsel in distress in all those books she had read. 

"Look Amy if you're going to keep that up, I'm just going to leave" Sonic stated as a matter of fact, he didn't care to be laughed at by anyone for any reason. 

Amy looked grief stricken as Sonic continued to frown at her. however it was inventible that both Sonic and Amy couldn't hold it in any longer and both began to laugh, Amy was the first to stop laughing. The time she had spent with Sonic so far had been the longest ever, she was sad that soon their time together would end and that Sonic would probably starting running again. 

Still, she knew that she had a chance and that Sonic did indeed have feelings for her. As she handed him a napkin to wipe his face off with she couldn't help but smile. Sonic seeing her smile only smirked back as he cleaned his face off.

"Well Ames it's been…surprisingly a lot of fun…But I've got to get going, So hey thanks for all the food" Sonic gave her a thumbs up as he started to head for her apartment door. 

"Wait Sonic!" Amy got up and began to follow him "Can I at least walk with you back down to the street?

Sonic only rolled his eyes. "I think I'm old enough to get down the stairs mother…but if it makes you feel better then sure" 

Amy smiled as she walked with Sonic down the stairwell down to the street. She decided to keep the conversation as light as possible. Even though she knew that Sonic had feelings for her it still didn't explain why he always ran or why he would run from her again. The question for some reason nagged her even more now that she knew she had a chance at Sonics heart.

Sonic had just finished telling a joke just as they both walked out of the apartment door and into the fresh morning light. Amy laughed even though she barely heard what he was saying, she knew she had to ask him sooner or later and right now it was bothering her so much that she couldn't think of anything else.

"Sonic?" Amy said in a gentle and slightly timed voice that she hadn't used since she had first meet the speedster so many years ago.

"What Ames?" Sonic stopped and turned around only to gasp for air as Amy latched onto him with one of her patented death grips. 

"Sonic why can't you tell me why you always ran away every time I just wanted to spend time with you!?" Amy grasped onto Sonic even harder then normally, she was determined to get an answer to her question no matter what. 

Sonic's mind raced almost as fast as his feet could go. Amy wanted to know the honest to god truth of way he always avoided her, of why he couldn't' express how he felt. He had solved one of his fears by staying the night with her. He had worried he wouldn't know how to or would be to scared to show his true feelings towards her without running or being rude. 

However all the fun he had with her last night as well as the feelings he got from just holding her had convinced him that he could show his feelings without worry. He figured at least he could tell her the other reason why, that might be able to convince her that he did like her no love her so much that he wasn't willing to put her at any more risk then she already was. 

"Amy…I don't want you at any risk. What do you think Eggman would do if he knew you were my…my…"Sonic took a breath before saying the words that he thought he wouldn't say for a long time. "My Girlfriend…he would make you his number one target, you could get hurt or even killed!"

Amy was about to protest saying that she could take care of herself when Sonic stopped fighting her and instead held her. Amy let go of her death grip and put her head down on his shoulder, she could understand his reasons now, she no longer felt angry or sad when she thought back to all those times she had to chase him down. 

"Sonic…I understand but…" Amy never finished her sentence, a large sound emanated from the alleyway next to her apartment. Both Sonic and Amy turned to face the alley and whatever was about to show itself. 

A large object loomed from the shadows of the alleyway a pair of glowing eyes and a red beam that shot out from the alleyway could be clearly seen. Amy gasped as she traced the red beam to where it was pointed, Sonic only had to glance at Amy to know that the beam ended square between his eyes. 

"Warning…Hostile known as Sonic the Hedgehog is warned to step away from friend Amy Rose, you have ten seconds in which to comply" Stated the now more clearly seen robot from the alleyway. 

"Heh I knew Eggman wouldn't lay low for long…well whatever bot you are, your not as fast as yours truly!" Sonic narrowed his eyes as he prepared himself to trash the mechanical minion of Eggman.

The robot stepped out from the shadows at the sound of Sonic's voice, the large bot looked as though it had been painted orange but the paint looked worn, like the rest of its body the robot looked as though it had been sitting in a scrap yard for a few years. However the large laser blaster on its right arm looked to be in perfect working order, as well as it's targeting sensors because the red beam never left the space between Sonics eyes. 

Sonic smirked as he prepared himself to bum rush the bot who thought it was fast enough to shoot the worlds fastest being alive. However just as he was about to spin dash and tear up the bothersome bot, Amy stepped between the two of them with her arms spread wide. 

"Amy what the hell are you doing!?" Sonic said irritably, "This thing was going to try to kill me, why are you getting in my way?" 

Amy who had her back turned to Sonic ignored him as she stared up into the robots unblinking eyes. The bot seemed to stare back at her though it's laser blaster never left Sonics direction. Sonic of course tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for whatever Amy was going to do, the bot didn't seem to have any intention of harm Amy, just him.

"Are you the same robot that rescued me from the Egg Carrier a few years ago?" Amy felt as though this robot was the same as the one that had let her out of her cell in the Egg Carrier years ago.

"Affirmative…this unit was nearly destroyed in a battle with the last of the E-series bots…Mission objective one was to find Amy Rose…only registered friendly…" The robot spoke in its monotone voice, it still had its laser blaster aimed at a now confused Sonic. "the Hostile known as Sonic attempted to harm you…"

Before Sonic could voice any protest Amy spoke up. "Mr. Robot could you please not hurt Sonic…he wasn't trying to hurt me or anything as a matter of fact he's my friend"

A tense moment passed before the robot lowered it's laser blaster from Sonic's head. "…Sonic no longer registered as hostile…Amy Rose now registered as new owner of E-102 Gamma"

Both Sonic and Amy blinked as what Gamma just said sunk in. "Wait Gamma…why did you just make Amy your….uhh owner?" Sonic asked confused.

"Only the owner of this unit may give it commands…Amy Rose is the only friend that this unit has…thus she has been registered as the new owner." Gamma stated once again in its monotone voice. "…This unit has been developing an emotional matrix ever since its near destruction aboard the Egg Carrier by Sonic, destruction was averted by Owner Amy Rose…"

Amy remembered how she had stopped Sonic from destroying Gamma just before Sonic went off to fight Chaos and Eggman, she had thought she would see the robot again but it had been so many years since that all took place she had forgotten about him. "Ok Gamma…I'll be your owner, it looks like you need someone to help you with that…emotional matrix thingy…and who better then me…but you better stop calling me owner. I'm just sweet and cute Amy Rose"

Gamma took another moment to process everything before saluting Amy "Aye Aye Amy…This unit will now follow all order given by and only by Amy Rose"

Amy rolled her eyes. "You'll have to stop that…your Gamma not this unit…Don't you agree that sound much better Sonikku?" 

"Yeah, yeah, just keep that rust bucket away from me" Sonic said crossly, he didn't like anything that Eggman made, it could always be another trap. "Or I'll…."

Amy was about to ask just what Sonic planned to do to her friend when she heard something hit the ground hard. She turned quickly and gasped as she saw Sonic laying face down on the pavement, a large dart sticking out of his back. She ran to him and grabbed the dart and took it out of his back.

"Oh god Sonic speak to me!" Amy was beginning to panic, Sonic wouldn't move at all and he didn't seem to be breathing. 

Amy flipped Sonic over on his back and put her ear to his chest, she couldn't hear his heartbeat and he wasn't breathing for sure. Amy was just about to begin to try mouth to mouth when she heard what could only be described as an electronic snicker. She turned to yell at Gamma, thinking that he was the one who had down this but when she looked up from Sonic she saw something from her past, Something that frightened her greatly. 

"Don't bother trying to revive that worthless fool…he's dead…thanks to Master Eggmans new fast acting poison…" Metal Sonic stood towering above the now shocked Amy Rose who tried to understand what Metal had just said.

"No…no its not true…He's still alive!" Amy prayed fervently as she checked Sonic for a pulse once again, she began to cry when she couldn't find one. 

"_He…he can't be dead……Sonic no…your still alive…Sonic please don't die…I love you!" _Amy's thoughts and emotions whirled in her head like a hurricane, she couldn't, no wouldn't believe that Sonic was dead, he couldn't die, not Sonic. Another sob came from Amy as she head Sonic's head close to her, she cradled his still body in her arms as she began to cry. 

Metal Sonic turned It's back to the pathetic scene. _"Of course that weak waste of space isn't dead…Master Robotnik only created a heavy tranquilizer that should simulate death…Just continue to believe he's dead you worthless sack of flesh…"_

Amy stared down into Sonics unmoving face, she couldn't believe he was dead. Just like that, so quietly, so peacefully. Amy continued to cry her heart out as she once again held Sonic close to her. This couldn't happen to her only true love who had saved the world, who had saved her. The one person in this world that Amy loved was taken away from her in seconds. her anger rose at the twisted machine, the heartless mechanical beast who in one move had stolen her happiness and the object of all her love and affection from her. She was alone once again and all because Sonic had been to busy talking to her to watch his back. 

"Master Robotnik has sent me here to finish you off…the world now belongs to the Eggman Empire" Metal Sonic said, Its back still turned to Amy. "_My orders are to allow Amy to live…Sonic will awaken to find her beaten and covered in her own blood…he will feel pain…the pain of knowing that I could have finished her off." _If machines could smile, Metal Sonic would have given a wicked grin at the thought of causing the being whom it was modeled after such pain. 

"You…you evil bastard!" Amy screamed, she no longer cared anymore, she was going to get revenge for her fallen love even if it cost her life. There was nothing more for her to live for anyway, Sonic lay dead in her arms and she could do nothing to change it.

Metal Sonic turned around to began Amy's beating when her hammer smashed Metal square in the optical sensors. Metal was sent flying back into a lamppost, nearly breaking it in half. "I'll make you pay for killing Sonic…you hear me you bastard!" Amy screamed once more as she charged after the stunned and confused Metal Sonic.

Amy's heart and mind no longer seemed to belong to her own, it grew dark and black with rage and hatred. Everything in her life had been stolen from her in an instant. She was alone, all alone in the world. Her only love lay dead on the streets and she could do nothing to save him, she only thought of revenge, of hatred, she no longer cared what happened to her, only that Metal Sonic be reduced to non moving pile of scrap.

Metal Sonic attempted to rise but it's motion was checked by another swing of Amy's hammer. Amy's eyes flashed as she raised her hammer once again, she would destroy Metal Sonic at any cost. Metal swung its fist at her, his new titanium claws extended but Amy just brought her hammer down, smashing its arm clear off the rest of its body.

Oil began to spray from Metals broken arm, getting oil all over Amy. However she didn't take any notice as she brought her hammer down again and again. She didn't feel the burning in her arms as she continued to smash the now helpless Metal Sonic. She looked a fearsome sight, covered in oil and sweat as a look of rage and loss danced in her eyes. 

"_Body damage calculated at 69%…motion no longer possible, damage to legs exceeding safety limits…" _Metal Sonic lay in a broken heap, its legs nearly crushed and it had lost its left arm, its optical sensors nearly non functioning. "_Impossible…how could I lose to Amy……the tranquillizer should be wearing off soon…that should buy me time to…attack…"._

Amy's tears ran like a river as her tired arms brought up her hammer once more, Metal Sonic didn't seem to be moving but she was going to make sure that it couldn't be rebuilt no matter what. She brought the hammer down, smashing it into Metal Sonics back, nearly smashing the hammer through. 

"I'll…_sob…_make you pay for what you did…" Amy's voice was now soft and low, it sounded very dangerous as though she was on a edge and wasn't sure if she wanted to stay or leap. 

"Ohhh….my head…anyone get the number of that truck?" groaned a very familiar voice.

Amy stopped in mid swing and slowly turned around, Sonic was sitting up and holding his head while mumbling something under his breath. Amy dropped her hammer at the sight, Sonic wasn't dead it seemed and her heart leaped with joy, returning its owner to her former happy self. Full of pure joy she ran towards the unknowing Sonic and did what she did best. 

"Ohhh Sonikku!!!" Sonic's eyes widened as a giggling pink missile lunched itself at him, Sonic tried to move out of the way but found his legs still sluggish from what ever had been in his system.

Amy Rose, covered in oil and grime, crying tears of joy, latched herself onto Sonic and began to hug and cuddle him as best she could. Her hero and love was still alive and not much worse for the wear either. She forgot all about Metal Sonic or her own tiredness and thought only of the warm blue hedgehog that she was now squeezing lovingly in her arms. 

Sonic gasped for air as Amy squeezed him, he didn't know why or what she was covered in but it was really starting to rub into his fur and it felt greasy and slick.

"Ugh…Amy what the hell are you covered in?" Sonic managed to pry Amy away from him for a few precious air giving seconds and saw her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had down, oil streaked her face as well as sweat. He looked past her to see a non moving, really banged up robot that looked a lot like Metal Sonic.

"Whoa…Ames did you just take out Metal?" Genuine respect and admiration filled into his voice, he knew she was a hand fighter at times, but Metal Sonic was one of Eggmans most dangerous creations. He wasn't something for even Sonic to take lightly.

A metallic groan cut off Amy's answer as both hedgehogs turned towards the sound. Metal Sonic, leaking oil and electricity had managed to rise itself up on its broken arm. Its untouched right arm was raised and its hand had flipped down to revel a small rocket. 

Metal Sonic's broken optical sensors flicked on and off as the power slowly drined from its system. "This will…destroy…the both of you………say goo..good..night fools." It slowly aimed the small rocket at both of the hedgehogs. 

Amy held on tight to Sonic who tried in vain to get up, the tranquilizer still hadn't fully diluted in his system. Sonic returned the hug to Amy, he knew he had failed her and because of that they would both die. 

"Warning…Unit known as Metal Sonic has threatened Amy Rose…termination eminent" Gamma stated as its laser blaster fired off a single shot, a shot aimed straight at Metal Sonics head. 

The processors in Metals head didn't have time to query why it hadn't noticed the out dated and treasonous bot before its head exploded from the impact of Gammas blast. Both Amy and Sonic gave a breathe of relief as the remains of Metal Sonic gave a single jerk and then lay still. 

Both turned to give the bot their thanks when they noticed it had slumped down against the side of Amy's apartment. Amy let go of Sonic and walked over to Gamma to check on him. Sonic feeling his legs finally returning to normal stood up and joined her. 

"What do you think Is the matter with him Sonikku?" Amy looked concerned for her friend from the past. 

"I've got no idea Amy…but I'll go get Tails and I'm sure he'll know" Sonic gave her a smile as he put his hand on her shoulder. "You should go and get yourself cleaned up, you're a total mess Ames." 

Amy smiled tiredly as Sonic ran his hand through her quills before taking a few steps to make sure his legs were back to their super fast norm. He waved goodbye as he took off in a flash towards the train station. Amy watched him go before she slowly began her walk back up to her home. Today had been a very tiring day and it wasn't even past lunch yet. 

The still robotic body of Gamma and the remains of Metal Sonic would prevent a crowd from forming for a while, at least till Tails was able to move both hulks to his workshop in the Mystic Ruins area. Whatever was wrong with Gamma would soon be fixed and they would prepare themselves for Eggman who seemed to be on the verge of a another attempt to take over the world. 

Amy sighed as she thought of all that was going to happen and what had happened already. All Amy could know for sure that her battle, not only against the evils of Robotnik but for Sonics heart. Today hadn't helped much, it would only prove that Amy would be in danger but she knew she wouldn't give up, she had thought she had lost the greatest thing in her life and she knew that she had to succeed, there could be no more mistakes or delays, her battle would begin now.

----------------

__

Outside of Amy's apartment

A few minutes later

The quiet of the street almost seemed ominous for a time, however soon two suspicious looking men in long trench coats and wide brim hats that hide their faces broke the dead silence. They slowly walked over to the remains of Metal Sonic and one of them slowly bent down and placed an electronic device on its beaten form. The other one whispered something into it's coat just before both of them and what was left of Metal Sonic disappeared in a flash of light. ~

--------------------------

Cap'n- Oohhh spooky yes….anyway…rage filled Amy slightly scares me…but I think if Sonic "died" that's how she might react…after a bit of saddnes mind…

Anyway, thanks for reading once again…I just hope that this is another ok chapter.

__

. 


	4. The freinds reunite, A new plan and a ne...

Cappy- Well time to shove out another chapter, once again I write when I should be doing other things, but I've got so many ideas floating around I had to let a few out. 

I've many surprises in store…well maybe not, but I do hope to trick ya'll now and then.

Anyway thanks for all my constant fans…if you feel the urge to tell others about this then do so! Want to post a link to this in a forum, do so! I could always use more fans ^_^ 

Anyway, back to the writing and such with, I'm just glad even a few people enjoy it. 

Disclaimer stuff- I do not own sonic or amy or anyone else, this all belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. 

---------------------------

---------------------------

__

Hidden Mystic Ruins Base

Next day. 

"Damn that Amy Rose!" Exclaimed a more then slightly angry Eggman, who was looking over the remains of one of his finest creations. 

The previous day, Eggmans recovery bots had brought in a non-functioning Metal Sonic, its body battered, its limbs looked as though it had been torn off. Massive oil leaks and power loss had rendered Metal Sonic nothing more then scrap, but this did not deter the worlds foremost scientist in the lest. Metal Sonic could be rebuilt quite easily and in any case it did need a upgrade, as could be seen by its total thrashing by Amy. 

"But how?" Mused Eggman all to himself as he began to read the diagnostics of the total damage done to Metal Sonic. "Even as…outdated as Metal Sonic was, she shouldn't have been able to trash it like that!" 

Dr. Ivo Robotnik Eggman, greatest genius that the earth had ever seen was for once unable to answer one of his own questions. Nothing pointed to a major malfunction in Metal Sonics system that would allow someone as weak as Amy destroy him like that. Eggman shook his head as he turned in his chair, staring off into space, trying to figure out why and what had happened. 

All of a sudden an idea stuck him, he mentally cursed himself for forgetting the one object that could solve this riddle of his. "Computer, show me the recordings from Recordobot2000 has made in the last few hours!" 

Eggman watched fascinated as the destruction of Metal Sonic began to play out on the monitors in front of his eyes. The pure hatred and anger Amy had felt stunned even him; he had gravely miscalculated the power that she could wield under extreme duress such as Sonic or perhaps her friends dieing. 

"_Hmmm, perhaps I've been going about his all wrong, maybe I need to modify my plans a bit. Its apparent that the power of anger and hate shouldn't be underestimated…but how to use this…" _Eggman leaned back in his chair as he continued to think over this new variable that had just been introduced into his little plan. 

"That's it!" With an evil laugh Robotnik reached over to his main console and began to create a program for one of his newer creations. It was going to be his secret weapon, a modification that would be tested out before he used it on the upgraded and rebuilt Metal Sonic. If this worked out as he thought it would, his new creation and its brother would be twice as deadly. 

"Amy Rose you foolish girl, you've just helped me make you and that blue fools demise even easier!" The mad doctor continued to create the complex program even as he laughed and planned the demise of his lifelong rival. 

Metal Sonics frame was being rebuilt piece by piece as its counterparts core programming was being changed in just the same way. Slowly the two creations of Eggman would be built to his tastes, tastes that could spell doom for the true blue hero of the world and his friends. The sounds of machines slaving away and the dreams of one man being borne continued thought out the day, echoing into the steamy and deep jungle. 

-----------------------------

__

Tails Workshop 

Mystic Ruins

One hour after the battle with Metal Sonic~

Miles "Tails" Prower morning wasn't going out just as he had planed it to be. The parts he had gotten from the store the other day had been the right ones and the all the correct sizes; the only problem was the size of the object he was working on. 

The Hurricane, a new watercraft that promised to be extremely fast and could convert to a land vehicle much faster then his mech the Cyclone on land and it could convert into a low flying helicopter. The idea of converting from a watercraft to a land vehicle to a helicopter had been in his head for quite awhile and with Eggman seemingly taking a break, Tails decided to complete that idea. 

Problem was that Tails, who stood only two foot six inches tall and barely weighed fifty pounds didn't have the strength to lift the frame and engine of his newest creation around like his plans called for. The problem had stumped Tails until he had come up with a good solution, he may not have had the strength or height but a good friend of his did.

His solution had become part of his current problem. Big the cat, who disliked anything modern, continued to fidget and his nervousness was getting to Tails. His intricate calculations and thoughts kept being interrupted by Big who's only wish was to exit the clanking and machine made noise filled workshop. 

"Tails? How long are you going to need my help?" Big stated as he looked around for Froggy who seemed to have gotten himself lost somewhere in the workshop. 

Tails sighed as he answered Big. "Not much longer Big…I just need you to move something for me and then you can…grab yourself something to eat and wait outside until I need your help again".

Big's ears perked up as he heard the word food. The only thing bigger then the Big himself was his appetite, Big figured he could wait around in this uncomfortable place for a bit longer since his friend Tails was offering a free meal. 

Tails gave a smile, satisfied that everything was in complete order for once and prepared to get this show on the road. "Ok Big, you see that big metal frame over there?" Tails pointed to a large boat looking steel frame that lie on the workshop floor where Tails had welded it the pervious week. " I want you to lift it up and hook it onto those chains there!" 

Big nodded as he stooped low and grabbed the sides of the frame. Without any great effort Big lifted the frame and slowly and carefully carried it over to the chains that hung from Tails reinforced ceiling. Quickly hooking the chains as Tails directed, Big gave a satisfied grunt as the frame hung securely, suspended in air for Tails to work on.

A loud croak sounded from somewhere in the room, cutting off Tails thanks at the superhuman effort his friend just preformed with ease. Big looked around before setting his gaze on Tails and soon the big cat began to laugh. Tails looked around trying to see what was so funny to Big, another croak that sounded like it came from above caused tails to look up. 

"Hey…how did you get up there?" Froggy had somehow perched himself on top of Tail's head without him knowing. The green amphibian seemed to have no reason to want to move either. 

The good natured laughing of Big soon got to Tails who, despite the stress so far, couldn't resist joining in. Soon the workshop was filled with laughter of two friends and the excited croaking of Froggy. Tails was the first to stop laughing as he gazed at the frameworks of his newest creation. 

"You know Big…if this idea works out like I planned. I'll be able to say I can go anywhere, anyplace, anytime…The hurricane should be able to handle the roughest seas and be able to match speeds with even the fastest car on the road and even fly in the worst turbulence, all without a bit of trouble" Tails eyes continued to stare at his soon to be creation. "Maybe people will realize just how great an inventor I am you know?" 

Big nodded slowly at his two-tailed friend. "If anyone can become a better inventor then Doc. Eggman then its you Tails". 

Once again Tails reply was cut short at the sound of a loud knocking at the workshop door. Curious as to how it could be, Tails grabbed Froggy and handed him to Big before heading over to his door to answer whomever it was. 

"Hold on, give me a minute ok!" Tails mumbled something under his breath as he nearly tripped over a pile of parts he had left out the pervious night. Checking himself to make sure his fur wasn't totally covered in Oil like the last time some one had come over to visit he slowly opened the door. 

"Hey Tails, It's been awhile" The unmistakable deep voice of Knuckles called out from the doorway, causing Big's ears to perk up and Froggy to give an inquisitive croak. 

The red echidna known as the guardian of the Master Emerald and protector of Angel Island Knuckles, stood in the doorway with a large backpack beside him and a pair of sunglasses on as though he was ready for a day at the beach. His usual serious and no nonsense nature seemed to have vanished since the last time they had meet during the ARK incident. 

"Knuckles, what are you doing here?" Tails blinked twice, Knuckles only left the Master Emerald unless the world was in some major danger or the Master Emerald had been broken and he was searching for the shards. 

Knuckles gave a grin as he prepared to answer the question he was sure to get from all his other friends. "Well, can I at lest come in and have a seat before I tell you why I'm here?" 

Tails moved aside to allow Knuckles into his home and workshop. Knuckles saw Big and nodded towards him. "How you doing Big, long time no see huh?" 

Big smiled as he nodded back at the echidna. He had met Knuckles briefly during the Chaos incident a few years back, he had taken an instant likening to the echidna who also seemed to shun anything modern and enjoyed his simple lifestyle. Knuckles on the other hand liked Big because of his immense strength, it had been the first time Knuckles had meet someone stronger then himself. 

Placing his bad down by the wall, Knuckles flopped down on Tails's couch before decide ding to explain his reasons for leaving the Master Emerald unguarded. "Tails you remember abroad the Ark how all that energy was released from the seven chaos emeralds when Eggman fired the eclipse cannon and when the Ark changed its course towards earth?"

Tails nodded as he sat down in his favorite chair, Big only sat down on the floor with Froggy beside him. Tails and Sonic and even Amy had told him all about the battle that went on above him in space. "Yeah I remember Knuckles, the energy that was released from all the use of the chaos emeralds must have been beyond calculation!" 

"Right, and some of that energy had to have remained unused, it went somewhere but wherever it went, it seemed to have brought back both Tikal and Chaos." Knuckles leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes as he continued. "Both of them are as alive as can be, and they both showed up at Angel Island about two months ago. They decided that I could use a little break from guarding the Master Emerald and so here I am!"

Tails nodded slowly, trying to take all that information in, Chaos and Tikal had been presumed gone forever after Chaos's fight with Super Sonic. Tikal had only been a spirit trapped inside the Master Emerald along with Chaos. Seeing as how the seven chaos emeralds and the Master Emerald were so closely linked it made sense that they could have had the power to bring back both Tikal and Chaos. 

"Also, no need to worry about what happened to the chaos emeralds either" Knuckles reached over and reached around in his bag for a few seconds before producing the green chaos emerald. "Tikal and Chaos both showed up with all seven of them and decided to give them to me, I think you should hold on to a few Tails… you know for that science stuff you do."

About this time Big spoke up. "So how long are you going to be staying down on earth Knuckles?"

Knuckles shrugged, this was to be his first real vacation from Angel Island and the burden of the constant guarding of the Master Emerald. Tikal had urged him to take as much time as he wished, she had said she would be more then happy to take up her old role as guardian while Knuckles tried to relax with what few friends he did have. 

The sound of the Train coming in from Station Square cut though their conversation for a few moments before the sound faded away to nothing as the train stopped itself. The three friends turned themselves back to the conversation but it had barely begun when another knocking came from the door. 

Big got up and went to answer the door while Knuckles and Tails continued their conversation, Big had begun to left out of the conversation anyway. As he slowly opened the door, something blue and something very fast had already appeared beside Tails, who used to Sonics speed didn't even blink when the blue blur appeared right in front of him.

"Hey Tails, Hey Big, Hey Knuckles…. Wait Knuckles?" Sonic turned around to see the red echidna waving at him grinning as though he had totally forgotten that he wasn't guarding the master emerald. "What are you doing here?".

Tails sighed as he shook his head. "It's a long and kinda short story at the same time Sonic, can we ask what your in such a rush for?" 

"Oh right almost forgot, Tails can the Tornado carry heavy loads?" Sonic tapped his foot impatiently, all he needed now was the police seeing all the destruction and the unmoving Eggbot and throwing Amy in jail or something. 

"Yes it can, why do you need the Tornado, why not ask Big to help?" Tails didn't understand the need to bring the Tornado out just to pick up something. 

"Look bro I need to get this thing fast before it creates to much attention, if Amy gets arrested I'll never hear the end of it!" Sonic stated a bit crossly, he knew the teasing that was going to come when Knuckles and Tails found out he had stayed the night at Amy's.

"Why…oh never mind, just give me thirty minutes Sonic and the Tornado will be ready" Tails sighed once more, it seemed as though he never would get even get started on the Hurricane today. 

---------------------------

__

Station Square

Outside Amy Rose's apartment~

The confused look on Amy's face didn't take long to turn into worry; she had finally cleaned all the oil out of her fur and spikes and had changed into another of her dresses. She had come back out onto the street to check to see if anyone had tried messing with the remains of Metal Sonic or with the broken Gamma.

She never expected Metal Sonic to have vanished without a trace, the thought that he might somehow still be working despite the damage she did and the blast from Gamma that had blown its head to bits. She looked around quickly to make sure the mechanical monstrosity wasn't just about to leap out at her. 

"Oh Sonikku…hurry back…" Amy felt nervous and a little alone without Sonic, once again even though he had done it for her; he had run off leavening her alone once again.

Amy turned to look at the robot that had saved them both from being scattered hedgehog bits on the street. She knew this robot was different then the last time they had meet, she couldn't put her finger on it but for some reason he seemed so much less cold. He had surprised her when he had threatened Sonic, thinking that he was harming her. 

Her thoughts turned back to the blue hedgehog who seemed to have changed as well. She knew, without a doubt, that he did care for her. After last night she couldn't help but think that, but how strongly and how far he was willing to let her know she had no idea. She wanted desperately for him to love her as much as she loved him and she was determined to find out one way or another. 

She sighed as she looked longingly towards the sky, she had an idea that Sonic would get Tails to come help and she knew that they would bring the Tornado or another one of Tails's inventions. She turned to look at the unmoving form of Gamma, whatever was wrong with him she knew that Tails's could fix it easily. 

As Amy walked over to sit by Gamma to make sure no one would try to steal him, though that was a silly idea, who could steal a two-ton robot out in open daylight without being noticed? She couldn't help but giggle at the thought though her giggle soon turned into a sigh. 

The days of just simply chasing her Sonikku were fast coming to a close, things could only get complicated between the two now. But she knew everything would have to come out into the open soon. She had to know how he felt about her for real, how far he was willing to go, if he did love her or if he didn't. 

She shook her head as she lie back against Gammas still form. No matter what, she wouldn't give up, she had made a promise to herself that he would respect her and by then it would be too late, he would be all hers. She remembered her promise and somehow felt that she was close to fulfilling it. Things she thought once again would never be the same. 

-------------------------------------

__

Mystic Ruins 

Tails Workshop 

30 mins later. 

"Come on Tails, lets get going already!" Sonic impatiently stood on the tail of the Tornado like always, the sooner they got there the sooner this whole mess with that Eggbot could be cleared up. 

"Hold on Sonic!" Tails shouted back. Tails turned back to Knuckles and Big who had been listing to Sonic's tale about what had happened, hardly believing some of it at all. 

"Look, Knuckles you and Big can stay here if you want, I might need your help again Big so I really wish you would" Big only nodded at Tails request, this time he really didn't feel like being left out of his friends adventures again and this sounded like the start of yet another one.

Tails turned around to board the Tornado and see this so called good Eggbot for himself, it would be interesting he thought to see how and why it had broken its programming to fight against Doc Eggman. As he climbed into the cockpit and began warming the engine up he continued to mull over the question. 

Suddenly he remembered back to that day on the EggCarrier, how Amy had prevented Sonic and a certain robot from fighting each other to the death, That robot had followed Amy's request almost like an order, something had to have happened between the two of them before he and Sonic had crash landed abroad the EggCarrier. 

That robot had to been the same one that Sonic had been telling them about, Tails knew for sure that was the truth, though he had never given that certain robot another second thought after the battle with Chaos, but it was the only reasonable explanation why out of the blue a older type robot that seemed to be hostile towards Eggman would find and help Sonic and Amy.

Tails continued his thoughts even as he taxied the plane out onto his homebuilt runway; landing near Amy's street wouldn't be difficult at all. After the EggCarrier landing, Tails had installed jump jets into the jet transformation mode on the Tornado. Using the winch connected to the bottom of the plane and the jump jets, he could pick up both Amy and the bot with ease.

Once airborne Tails quickly set his navigational equipment to Amy's apartment. For some reason the problem nagged at Tails, what could Amy do that would break the programming codes created by Eggman himself. So busy was Tails that he didn't see the incoming air traffic.

"Whoa bro look out!" Yelled Sonic as Tails jerked his head up and the plans yoke in time to avoid a mid air collision with the other plane. 

"Who the hell flies like that?" Tails jerked his head around to see who the pilot who seemed to love to play mid air chicken with other pilots could possibly be.

Tails nearly gasped as he got a good look at the other pilot; it was the last thing he had expected to see this far up and away in the clouds. The other daredevil pilot was a female fox who had the same yellowish orange fur as Tails had, she had a sweet smile on her face as she 

grinned at Tails. The thing that caught his attention most however was the fact that his grinning antagonist had the same twin tails as himself. As if by chance the other pilot noticed the same thing on Tail's, her cheeky grin was replaced by a look of amazement and curiosity at Tails. 

Her plane looked a bit similar to Tails's own plane but less worked over, on the side pained in large orange letters was the name Lily, like his own plane her plane was adorned with a two-tailed symbol. Tails couldn't' believe it, another fox who was just like him, and a pretty girl to boot. His quite morning working on the Hurricane had turned out to have held a lot of surprises. 

All of this happened in what seemed the blink of an eye, before Tails knew it her plane was becoming a speck on the horizon. "_Wow…who was that girl, she looked as though she had twin tails like me…she was so pretty too…" _Tails shook his head as he realized that had been the girl that nearly killed him and Sonic. "_She's crazy! No one should fly that recklessly…but still…" _

Tails looked back as if he could will the girl back by just by wishing it. Tails had always hoped he might meet another like him one day, someone who understood what it had been like to be considered a freak by others because of this twin tails. He shook his head as he turned back to flying, he had a distinct feeling he would meet this girl again somewhere. 

The sun rose in the sky as the day began; people of the world had begun their day and were living their own lives as they always did. This day promised the beginning of something new for a band of heroes who had long since become used to adventure and danger being thrust into their lives. This time, this adventure, promise to be different then the others, something major was brewing with in the group, something new that promised to change the way things had been forever. 

Our heroes went on, hoping and wishing that things could remain as calm as they had been in recent times, but the plotting of one genius madman promised them an alternative. Sonic and Amy would learn the truth about themselves and would fight once more with the aid of their friends to save the world from the evil that Doctor. Ivo Robotnik Eggman planned. 

---------------------

Cappy- Well…chapter four, I've got a few things to say at the end of this. 

I have to apologize to my angels, (fellow writes sweetlilamyrose, baby Amy, my friend Samantha, my lil sis Naomi Chan and my newest fan Laurie (please tell me I spelled it right) 

Because I promised this out a lot sooner but I couldn't keep up with demands. 

The idea for the other pilot who shall, (though I'm sure you can take a good guess at her name) remain nameless until I bring her in again. She was drawn by my lil sis at a request and she feel in love with the fox girl. So me being the nice guy I am and a fan of Tails, have taken in the arduous task of creating a character…if you wish to see the picture I'll try to get her put up somewhere and I'll post the link. 

Well, until next time sports fans, keep reading ^_^


	5. Not really a chapter but my letter to al...

Cappy- Right folks, explanation time…where have I been this past few months? Well the truth is this….I lost my net…yeah I'm pretty poor and such it sometimes is hard to keep the net working…but as you can tell by reading this I am back.

Now, to answer this… no I've not written in my time off… tried to live the real life thingy that so many people talk about…wasn't much fun so guess what boy and girls…I'm going to start up this again…finish chapter 5 and the like.

So, I'm writing this to let folks know I'm still around and I'm still writing…you should see chapter 5 within a week…I thank all my reviewers and fans…wow I've fans? Why didn't anyone tell me I had fans…

Sincerely

Micah "Cappy" Morse~


	6. A new player emerages and the game becom...

Cappy- Well ladies and gentleman, boys and girls of all ages, step right up, don't be shy just step right up for…you guessed it…Chapter 5!!

Ok, well…once again I bring you another lovely chapter of my views and imagination on the Sonic (Sega) universe, a tale of the power of emotions and more to the point, of Love. Yes I know its sappy, but if my story makes one person just feel warm in their heart from reading it, then I've achieved victory and can rest easy knowing I can affect some people like other fics have affected me. However, I do this more to let the demon known as inspiration out of my mind ^_^

Well, as they say, on with the show, here's hoping its another good one!

Once again Disclaimer stuff- I do not own Sonic or anything else, this all belongs to Sega and Sonic Team.

-------------------------------

__

Tails Workshop

Mystic Ruins 

A few hours later.

Tails looked longingly over at his creation the Hurricane, it seemed as though he wouldn't get the chance to work on her today as he had planned. Today he would be working on fixing the rogue Eggbot that had saved Amy and Sonic from being blasted, An arduous task by any means, Eggman had reason to call himself a genius though not the worlds greatest one. 

Tails sighed as he flipped his safety goggles back over his eyes and began to continue to poke around the inside of the broken bot. It seemed to him as though Gamma had suffered major damage in a battle some years ago, but it seemed to have functioned decently enough when he had showed up at Amy's apartment in the city. 

Amy was of course sitting in the workshop waiting anxiously for Tails to finish what he was doing, She wanted to talk more with Gamma to find out what just had happened to him and to thank him for saving both her and Sonics life. Though she knew Sonic would never say thanks to a Eggbot for saving him, Though that didn't surprise her , she thought, Knuckles was hanging around and he didn't want to look weak in front of the echidnas gaze. 

Knuckles and Big were still at it outside of the workshop, she could hear the yells of Knuckles as Big messed up one move or another that Knuckles was trying to teach him. She giggled slightly at the thought of seeing Big like a martial artist. Smiling she turned her gaze over to where Sonic lay down. 

He was watching TV with his usual bored look when he wasn't running or doing something important. She smiled slightly, despite his objections to having anything to do with one of Eggmans former minions, he was still helping Tails whenever he needed it. She sighed, even now she couldn't tell what was going through Sonics mind, was he doing it for her or what?. 

__

"It doesn't matter…tonight I'm going to find out for sure, I'll ask Sonikku when were both alone and then I'll find out for sure just what he thinks of me!". 

Her thoughts didn't finish as a yelled curse came from the garage of the Workshop. Both Amy and Sonic turned quickly to see Tails laying on the floor, small wisps of smoke coming from his slightly singed fur as sparks continued to fly from the inside of Gammas body. Amy and Sonic both ran to Tails who was in the process of sitting up.

"Tails what happened bro?" Sonic asked Tails as Amy helped him sit up, Tails only shook his head and didn't speak for a few seconds as he recovered from the shock he had received. 

"I've figured out what is wrong with Gamma, that's what happened Sonic…" Tails stood up, helped once again by Amy and began to brush at his fur. 

"Well, can you fix him Tails?" A concerned Amy asked, she looked from the still form of Gamma back to Tails as she spoke. "He isn't working for Eggman anymore, and I'd like to find out more about what happened to him". 

Tails did his best to put on a hurt expression on his face. "What!? Of course I can fix him…do my friends have such little faith in my skills?" 

Sonic began to laugh at his buddy's face as Amy stuck her tongue out at Tails. "You know what I mean Tails, can you at least tell us what went wrong with him?" 

Tails nodded as he went over the hatch in Gammas back and peaked inside once again just to make sure he was correct in his guessing before turning back around to face his friends. 

"Well, as I see it, Gamma has lost his main power supply!"

"You mean…one of those little animals that Eggman puts in all his bots?" Amy said a bit sadly, she wanted Gamma back but she didn't want to have to trap some poor animal to use as a power source for him. 

"Yes however, given the right tools and parts I think I can create a substitute generator, using one of the fake chaos emerald left over from our adventure last year, it might take a day or two but I really do think I could rig up something!" 

"Oh thank you so much Tails!" Amy said as she rushed forward and gave her friend a nice hug, "Do you need any help getting the parts?"

Tails smiled as Amy hugged him. "No no I should be able to get them myself, I'll take the train to Station Square and I'll be back before noon…" Tails turned to go to his bathroom. "Though I need to clean myself up first, you guys are welcome to stay here as long as you like you know" 

__

"And maybe there's a chance I can run into that girl…I bet she lives in Station Square too…I'll ask the parts dealer if he's seen anyone like me…" Tails thought as he headed towards his bathroom for a shower. 

Amy watched Tails before he disappeared into his bathroom door, she turned to Sonic who had resumed his lazy position on the couch in front of the TV. "Well Sonic, what should we do till he gets done fixing Gamma?"

Sonic waved his hand as he continued to watch the TV. "Nothing really, I guess we could go search for what was left of Metal Sonic but I'd place bets that Eggman has that metal can again, and since we've no idea where his base is we have to let him make the first move."

Amy sighed and sat down beside Sonic. "I guess you're right Sonic, maybe Gamma will some info on his base? I know Gammas been out for a couple of years but I'm sure he might be able to point us in the right direction!" 

Sonic shrugged at her statement. "Perhaps, its not like Eggmans going to attack us again today or anything…" 

----------------------------------

__

Mystic Ruins, Jungle 

Doctor Eggmans hidden base 

Same time as events above. 

"Arise my creation and be borne into the greatest empire that this earth has ever known!"

Doctor Ivo Robotnik Eggman's voice echoed and boomed around in his private research and development lab. It was here that his greatest creations were completed by his hand and his hand only, only the masters touch that he himself could use would make this unmoving hunk of metal take the form of life. 

The lights were dim and the air heavy as Eggman waited for his latest and greatest creation to rise up and salute its father and master. His plan to defeat Sonic by using Amy would hinge on being able to harm Amy while both of them battled against his minions. Despite Metal Sonics losses against the original Sonic, he had proved himself to be Eggmans best chance at defeating that damnable hedgehog.

Thus if harming Amy was the key and defeating Sonic, then not even Metal Sonic could do both. No the solution had called for a new variable to be added into the equation. The only thing changed from his original plan was the programming he had installed in his latest creation. The new emotional matrix would make her far more deadly ,if his theory was right, then she would have been before. 

Yes it stood to reason that if Metal Sonic stood the best chance of defeating Sonic, then Amy's defeat would be much easier if she faced her own foe. A foe much like her, a foe who eyes even now lit up as it's master commanded it to rise up.

"Mecha Amy, I am you're…father… Doctor Eggman, I've created you for the purpose to help me in completing my empire, to assist me in defeating my age old foes."  


The mechanized version of Amy Rose stood to her full height, and its optical lights blinked on and off as its programming ran by its protocols for the very first time. "Father?" was all the pink hued machine said as it fixed its gaze on Eggman.

Eggman smiled as he opened his arms up wide and embraced his creation as a real father would his own daughter. "Yes that is correct, I've created you and you are my daughter, the first robot I've created with the such emotions, you are my latest and finest work Mecha Amy!" 

Mecha Amy only stared at the wall past her as she began to processes all the information, instead of just going through procession, her logic circuits consulted the emotional matrix that Eggman had implanted in her, thus she soon uttered the proper response and reaction. 

Hugging Eggman back the machine then spoke back. "Yes I understand father, all that you've programmed into me now makes sense, I understand my purpose and like a good daughter I will obey you"

Close to tears Eggman paused to wipe his face before clearing his throat and turning his back to Mecha Amy and began to pace. "Good, I see that you are as much of a success as I have dreamed, you my darling daughter are the cornerstone of my plan to rid myself of my most hated foes…Sonic and Amy Rose!" 

At the mention of Amy Rose, Mecha Amy created a sound that could only be described as a mechanical hiss. "Father…I wish to fulfill my purpose right away, please allow me to depart to massacre that worthless sack of flesh and quills!"

Eggmans turned once more to wipe at his eyes before turning back to his creation. "You will in due time my child, but first I must show you what that vile creature did to you're…only brother…Come, follow me" 

Obediently, Mecha Amy followed her father and master though the halls of the base, her footsteps echoing in the halls along side those of Eggmans. Her optical sensors now and then trained on lesser machines. "_These other creations…they barely have a purpose other then their assigned jobs…father has given me something special and he has given me a mission of great importance, I can ask for nothing more of him…". _

Mecha Amy's thoughts ground to a halt as it came upon a most horrifying scene. Normally, a robot of Robotniks would show no emotion to another robots mangled body slowly being rebuilt. A normal android of Eggman's creation would look indifferently at the wires that spilled from Metals Sonics insides. A typical creation of his would care not about the smashed in optical sensors that even still leaked oil onto the floor. 

However, Mecha Amy was special, she had been programmed to be special. Her own programming could barely restrain the pure rage and hatred that poured itself into her data stream. She had been programmed to (rightfully) believe that Eggman was like her father and that Metal Sonic was like her brother. The only emotions allowed to her by her matrix were hatred, rage, insane anger and a fierce and unwavering loyalty to her "family".

The sight of seeing her "brother" mangled and twisted, broken and battered and in a sense dead had the effect that Eggman desired. Mecha Amy's eyes flashed a deep and disturbing blood red as her emotional matrix intertwined with her core programming. Eggman stepped back and watched, taking notes on the reactions of his "daughter". 

What could only be described as a electronic screech, Mecha Amy swung her fist into the nearby wall. A muffled thump and a few second later, the very ground shook and a immensely huge carter appeared in the titanium wall just as the wall spider webbed with cracks. Mecha Amy's hand looked nearly shattered and was beginning to spark but the robotic creation took no notice of the damage. 

"Father…you must allow me to kill Amy Rose! Please father you must allow me to make her death as slow and painful as my brothers must have been!" The mad machine turned it's eyes to its creator and father. The flashing blood red color was gone replaced by a dull fiery red that seemed to belay the total rage that Mecha Amy possessed at the moment.

Eggman grinned evilly, he loved it when his creations begged him for the chance to kill his foes. "Of course my dear daughter, I shall allow to face the wretch that has hurt us on many occasions…be assured however I am rebuilding your brother with the same programming as you…when he is rebuilt you will be an unstoppable team of siblings!"

Mecha Amy nodded at her creators words before looking down to stare at her damaged hand. "Father…?"

"Worry not Mecha…I'll fix you're hand for you…after all…that's what fathers are for". Eggman said before turning to leave. "Return to my lab and I'll have it fixed properly within an hour"

Mecha Amy bowed her head at her fathers words, she was becoming more and more used to the emotions that flowed through her. Though she was not programmed to feel such things, but she thought could sense a twinge of kindness that came from Eggmans words. She knew now that no matter what the cost she would make her fathers dream of a world wide empire come true.

And all it would take would be the death of two hedgehogs…

Eggman continued to walk down the halls of his hidden base, his twisted mind already scheming ahead for the battle that was soon to come. His aim had been more then accomplished, Mecha Amy had successfully integrated with the emotional matrix that he had implanted within her. 

Pride swelled within Doctor Robotnik, Mecha Amy had not only proved his theory but she had shown an overwhelming desire to defeat the accursed hedgehogs, he could only dream of the power Metal Sonic would have. The thought caused Eggman to laugh out loud, his dreams were so close to becoming reality once again and he could taste victory. This time no one would stop his plans.

-----------------

__

Station Square

Shopping District 

45 minutes later 

Miles "Tails" Prower walked down the streets of what was called the shopping district of Station Square, he knew which shop he would be visiting. It was a shop built by inventors for inventors and had become Tail's favorite place to be when he wasn't at home or doing something with his friends. 

The shops name was Rocco, why it was named that Tails never did figure out but he never really cared that much in the first place. What mattered to him was the proprietors, three brothers who had at one time been considered among the greatest inventors who had ever touched a wrench. Tails had learned a lot over the years from the three siblings and they all had in fact become friends with the brilliant young fox. 

Andy, Doug, and James Boyd had run Rocco shop for the past few years and had over said years acquired many loyal costumers as well as strange parts and inventions contributed from their friends who visited the shop. Tail's smiled as he thought of the parts shop and the brothers fondly, as cool and fun as his friends where and as much as he loved them, they just didn't have the same fondness and passion for machines as the brothers did. 

Tails shook his head of the thoughts as he finally reached his destination, for some reason Tails had a funny feeling when he put his hand to open the door to the shop, a sense of dread that while not very intense seemed to grab his attention. "_Hmmm…It might be nothing but for some reason I've got this strange feeling…" _

Tail's eyes widened as he opened the shop door….

---------------------------------

__

Station Square

Rocco shop rooftop 

Same Time as above events. 

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to those in the shop, something plotted the possible deaths of everyone in the general area, though it only thirsted for one life to be extinguished in particular. 

Mecha Amy stood silently and waited, her bio sensors had told her that the bait had finally arrived and that soon she would put into action her plan that would result in Amy Roses bloody and most painful death. The thought of seeing Amy Rose on the ground laying in a pool of her own blood created a small shock of pleasure to run through Mecha's emotional matrix. She hadn't been programmed with such emotions but that didn't worry her at the minute. All she cared about was making sure her plan went unhitched.

Her plan was simple and thus would prove to most likely work, She knew (thanks to her fathers spy cams that still followed Sonic and Amy around) that their freakish friend Tails would be showing up at Rocco's to try and fix the traitors bot, she knew if she could use Tails and the innocent people around the area as bait then Amy would surely come and force Sonic not to make a move to help. Mecha had almost sprung the trap to soon when her sensors informed her that a life form slightly like Tails had entred the shop but ten minutes ago.

"_Still" _Mecha Amy thought "_It doesn't matter, the bomb I planted is still there and Tail's is here now…only a few more minutes until I start the whole thing and you begin you're trip to hell Amy Rose" _

Mecha's eyes shone with a bright energy as she prepared herself to do as her father instructed and as she so desperately wanted to do. 

Kill Amy Rose. 

--------------------

Cappy- Right folks, here is where I once again apologize for not being around and for the tiny bit o shortness in this chapter.

Yeah I'm really sorry I was away and I didn't know so many of you cared *sniff*, I'll be sure to keep writing and hopefully not make any of ya'll mad enough to find me and possibly beat me. 

I'm probley going to post my acknowledgments soon to the people whom I owe all of this too, don't mean to toot my own horn (or maybe I do?) but I think these people need some mentions somewhere and hey want not for helping me keep writing and the like, so I'll thank you to keep you're eyes open because after that I'm going to work on chapter six…

Its great to be back

~ 


End file.
